The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Potentilla plant, botanically known as Potentilla fruticosa and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Kupinpa’. ‘Kupinpa’ is the result of a naturally occurring whole-plant mutation in the summer of 2006, in the nursery of the Applicant, in Amstelhoek, the Netherlands, of the parent plant ‘Pink Beauty’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,874). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘Kupinpa’ was first propagated via softwood cuttings in the summer of 2006 and has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings in Amstelhoek, the Netherlands for over four generations. ‘Kupinpa’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Europe on Nov. 4, 2009. ‘Kupinpa’ has not been sold or made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.